La guerra del amor
by Draculaxx
Summary: La historia de un imperio bélico que realizaría lo que fuera por el dominio mundial, un juego del destino que une a nuestras protagonistas una princesa y una guerrera, se unirán por azares del destino pero tal vez, solo tal vez haya algo más que las mantenga juntas.


**Ok sé que merezco la muerte y más, pero no me juzguen u,u les daré mis motivos (excusas) al final del capítulo mientras si me hacen el favor lean :3 **

**Desde ahora les digo este fic está completamente inspirado en (desde mi gusto) el mejor escritor de finfics que hay Alexsei Volken **

Cap. 1

Perdonen que esta historia (de momento) no parezca una típica novela romántica, pues es imposible empezar a narrarla así, en el mundo suceden cosas y se cruzan historias de manera que nos hace creer que el destino juega bromas todo el tiempo a la gente que menos lo espera (o merece), esta historia terminará pareciendo una tragicomedia, no tanto porque sea graciosa, sino por lo gracioso que parecerá el sarcasmo con el que nos trata la vida.

…

En una mañana tranquila en un dormitorio del cuartel del reino se encontraba despertando de su largo sueño una chica castaña.

"Hasta que despiertas."

"Normalmente no me esperas después de despertar."

"Eres la hija de la reina y la comandante del ejército, está bien que puedas tener las amantes que quieras pero no quiero que se den cuenta que yo soy una de ellas Ritsu."

"No me importa lo que digan y creo que a ti menos."

La chica que había dormido con Ritsu se levantó y se fue de la habitación de la misma dejándola sola en su cama.

"Demonios que dolor de cabeza tengo."

La chica se levantó para cambiarse y alistarse para su día, después de colocarse su armadura y preparar su fiel espada.

Tiene un cuerpo muy definido, músculos fuertes pero después de todo era mujer, una espalda con un par de heridas por la batalla pero con ese toque de feminidad que resultaba muy apetecible para ambos sexos.

…

"Buenas Ritsu."

"Buenos días Marco, ¿me llamaste?"

Un imponente hombre de larga melena negra amarrada, con una grandísima armadura con una cruz roja en el pecho y una espada ancha de un peso increíble.

"Si, tú padre necesita hablar contigo."

"Vale entonces voy con él."

Ritsu iba a emprender el camino hacia donde estaría su padre pero Marco la detuvo.

"En estos momentos estará ocupado, así que por qué no vamos por algo de beber."

"Ahora no Marco, mi cabeza me está matando."

"Larga noche verdad, quién fue ahora, Rosa, Alejandra cierto ella siempre te deja exhausta."

"Idiota."

"Vale nos vemos más tarde, hoy no estas de buen humor."

El guerrero de largo cabello negro se fue dejando sola a Ritsu en uno de los pasillos del castillo.

"No tengo nada qué hacer hoy, tal vez vaya a entrenar un poco."

La joven castaña se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraban varios miembros del ejército de Blois.

"Vaya tenemos a la comandante en el campo de entrenamiento, ¿le apetece una pequeña pelea?"

Un soldado (novato seguramente) retaba a Ritsu a una pelea, aún después de que ya tenía 26 años y más de 10 siendo la mejor guerrera del ejército, seguían habiendo altaneros que la pretendían aminorar por el simple hecho de ser mujer.

"Con gusto te enseñaré cómo blandir una espada pequeño."

La mirada templada y tranquila de Ritsu alteraba la sangre en las venas del joven guerrero que imprudentemente tomo su espada y ataco con furia en vez de raciocinio, un simple choque de espadas y un estoque sirvió para desarmar al novato en el arte de la espada, que Ritsu conocía a la perfección.

"Vaya Ricchan abusando de los chicos desde temprano."

Ritsu dejo salir una fuerte risa al escuchar a Yui.

"Es un poco relajante."

Yui había llegado al lugar de entrenamiento, al igual que Ritsu era una increíble guerrera de las mejores que había pisado esa difícil tierra, una armadura un poco más ligera (por lo tanto con un poco más de debilidades) y una espada diferente a la de Ritsu, tenía la punta curva al estilo oriental.

"Entonces, ¿te gustaría compartir un baile conmigo?" la miro pícara.

"Claro aunque me parece raro que no estés bebiendo o en cama."

"Algo me decía que era un buen día para demostrar que nadie es invencible."

"Pues inténtalo entonces."

Con una sonrisa en el rostro de Yui tomo su espada y empezó a atacar a Ritsu con agiles movimientos, Ritsu sin muchas dificultades contrarrestaba los ataques de su amiga hasta que ella decidió tomar la ofensiva, los enérgicos ataques de Ritsu hicieron retroceder a Yui y en ese momento la pelea ya era observada por varios curiosos (Y algunos novatos que miraban a las profesionales actuar) de un momento a otro Ritsu hizo una estocada de increíble fuerza apartando la espada de Yui y dándole una patada en el estómago la hizo caer sobre una de sus rodillas poniendo una de sus manos sobre el suelo.

"Vaya Yui estas oxidada."

"Vamos no creerás que eso es suficiente."

Yui se levantó de inmediato y se puso en posición de ataque.

Ritsu de nuevo se lanzó energéticamente y con un gran movimiento de nuevo dejo en la misma posición a Yui pero esta vez en vez de asestarle un golpe Ritsu después de haber apartado su arma Yui con un rápido movimiento parecía que le iba a dar un golpe en el rostro sin embargo Ritsu se alejó correctamente pero Yui abrió su mano y dejo caer tierra sobre los ojos de la castaña (truco sucio pero efectivo).

Un poco cegada Ritsu no pudo evitar que Yui pusiera su espada en su cuello.

"No puedes ganar una sola pelea sin un truco tramposo."

"Tramposa es una linda manera de decirme ganadora."

"¡Hermana!"

"Ui."

Una chica prácticamente idéntica a Yui solo que de menor edad y de pinta diferente pues en vez de ser soldado era una diplomática, muy talentosa por cierto.

"Ui, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Las he estado buscando a ti y a la comandante Ritsu-san, todos los generales han sido llamados por su padre y madre Ritsu-san."

"Vaya parece algo grande."

Ritsu, Yui y Ui emprendieron el camino hacia la sala en donde se encontraban todos los altos mandos del Reino.

En estos momentos me gustaría pausar la historia y explicar un poco sobre la estructura del reino militar en el cuál gobernaba los padres de Ritsu.

La familia Tainaka llevaba en el poder muchas generaciones, el reino se compone de 3 grandes ciudades (cada una con un ejército.), siendo la más importante la imponente ciudad de Blois que es donde reside nuestra castaña, además de Rusterd y la ciudad de Fonderstad.

Todos los grandes mandos y generales de las 3 ciudades que eran gobernadas por los Tainaka estaban en la sala a la que habían llegado las 3 chicas.

"Ritsu necesitamos decirte algo." El rey de la unión de las ciudades, padre de Ritsu había convocado a todas las personas influyentes y esto solo le decía a Ritsu una cosa, algo grande iba a pasar.

"Vas a casarte…"

**Fin del capítulo.**

**No tengo excusas u,u perdón por mi falta de constancia con mis otros fics y ahora sobre todo iniciando uno nuevo, les ruego me entiendan, la escuela y el servicio social me matan en serio me matan, y en uno de mis momentos de delirio en el metro se me ocurrió hacer esta rarísima pero linda historia.**

**Pero les tengo buenas noticias, todos mis fics regresaran pronto esperenlos :3 hasta "el amor duele un poco" tendrá un nuevo epílogo :3 con la boda de Mio y Ritsu :3 **

**Los amo y denle al review si les gusto los amor (de nuevo) y no es muy difícil adivinar con quién se tendrá que casar nuestra Ritsu vdd? xD todos mis viejos personajes reviviran :3 los amo bye nos vemos pronto (lo juro)**


End file.
